Lagrimas de Dolor
by Kunoichis-San
Summary: EDITADA: YA ESTAN CORREGIDOS LOS FALLOS SASUSAKU/ SONGFIC ...Estamos en guerra, hace ya medio año por lo menos que te has ido...¿Por que no vuelves? ¿Por que nadie es capaz de darme noticias tuyas?...Sasuke-kun...


Decir de antemano que la idea no es mía, escribí el fic escuchando la canción de Saratoga "lagrimas de dolor" si la escuchan verán que solo adapté la historia a Naruto y que de imaginación ando escasa…xD

Ahora si espero les guste:

_**.-Lagrimas de dolor.-**_

Mirando a la luna recordó la última vez que le había visto antes de que partiera.

"_**Sabes que estamos en guerra, son ordenes de la Godaime "**_

Y maldita sea que razón tenía, ella lo sabía bien, en su situación ella habría hecho lo mismo. Eran tiempos de guerra y cualquier shinobi era necesario para defender a los civiles, para defender a su pueblo y por sobre todo a sus seres queridos. De hecho hacía un día que ella había regresado de una misión. Era una misión complicada no por nada era de rango A, pero Sakura era la mejor kunoichi de toda Konoha, había superado incluso a su maestra, y por ello logró completar la misión en una semana.

Ahora se encargaba de curar a todos los shinobis que llegaban del campo de batalla.

Como todas las noches seguía perdida durante horas observando la luna, haciéndola un llanto desesperado, pero esa noche lo hacía con más motivo que nunca.

Esa misma mañana había tenido que atender a Naruto en el hospital. El rubio había llegado en un estado deplorable, estaba lleno de heridas de guerra. Sakura no tubo tiempo de hablar con él debido a que tras una pertinaz sesión callo inconsciente. Al recordar esto, a la kunoichi le carcomían las entrañas… ¡Dios tenia tantas cosas que preguntarle! Y es que Naruto era uno de los compañeros de equipo que compartían misión con él.

…..--…

Dos semanas después atendió al otro miembro del equipo, Sai, que viajaba con El y el estado de éste era incluso peor que el de Naruto.

Sakura ya no podía más con la espera, por las noches no dormía temiéndose lo peor y por el día más de lo mismo… Y es que, ver como todos los miembros de su equipo regresaban en ese estado y él…..él... No es que hubiera regresado inconsciente ni magullado… ¡es que ni si quiera había regresado! Y lo peor de todo es que ningún shinobi que volvía del campo de batalla sabía nada sobre su paradero ni sus circunstancias…

Sakura ya no podía más…Necesitaba informaron sobre él, sino iba a volverse loca.

…--…….

Continuaba observando la luna como tradicionalmente lo llevaba haciendo cinco largos meses, la guerra estaba llegando a su final y todavía no aparecía….

Volvió a rememorar aquella última vez que vio esos ojos negros y fríos como la noche que no denotaban sentimiento alguno, pero en los que ella conseguía perderse durante horas y los que había llegado a entender.

"_**Lo comprendo…pero aun así…"**_

_**Haciendo gala de su rapidez se acercó a ella y suavemente posó una mano en su mejilla limpiándola todo rastro de tristeza que sus ojos emanaban..**_

"_**No tardare mucho, confía en mi"**_

"_**Sasuke…."**_

_**No pudo continuar la frase ya que él junto sus labios con los de ella, fue un beso desesperado, apasionado…casi como una despedida. Y entonces Sasuke desapareció.**_

"_**Ai shiteru"**_

_**Fueron las últimas palabras que Sakura pudo articular antes de que su cuerpo la fallase y cayese de rodillas al suelo, se acurrucó como intentando protegerse…pero ya era tarde, su llanto estaba ya descontrolado**_**.**

Y como aquella misma noche en la que vio a Sasuke por última vez Sakura lloró. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Y le suplicaba a dios y a la luna por él, porque no se lo llevase… porque regresase con ella. Pero como todas las noches, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Y entonces lo comprendió…comprendió que Sasuke nunca volvería, que no volvería a ver esos cabellos azabaches revolviéndose con el viento, que nunca volvería a probar sus labios, y que jamás se volvería a sentir tan amada y protegida cuando él la abrazaba tras pasar la noche juntos.

Y una noche donde la luna brillaba con toda su intensidad, una noche como la que Sasuke se fue dejándola en una banca, una noche como en la que Sasuke volvió, una noche como en la que pasó a ser Sakura Uchiha… ella derramó por ultima vez una lágrima por él.

….--………

El día siguiente fue un día gris, nublado…y la noche fue de las más negras que se habían visto en años. La luna ni si quiera hizo su aparición y es que ya no había nadie para mirarla y rogarla por su amado.

Vagando por aquella oscuridad Sasuke regresaba a Konoha, su estado físico era deplorable, estaba lleno de magulladuras y cicatrices. Ya apenas le quedaba una gota de chacra, pero seguía en pie con una única dirección…y es que el solo deseo de volver a ver esos ojos jade mirándole a él, de volver a sentir esa sonrisa que solo ella podía hacer... Eso era más que suficiente para mantenerle en pie.

Llegó a la casa y gritó su nombre, esperando ser recibido. Pero solo el silencio le contestó esa noche... Subió corriendo hasta el piso de arriba y allí vio a sus tan anhelados ojos. Pero, había algo diferente en ellos. Esos no eran los que él recordaba.

Esos ojos no derrochaban vitalidad…estaban apagados… y su cuerpo frió y sin vida…

Y ahí lo comprendió.

Todo el dolor y sufrimiento de esos meses no fue nada comparado con la fuerte impresión que recibió Sasuke al ver el cuerpo de su esposa tirado en el sofá.

Y entonces, gritó, gritó como nunca lo había hecho… calló al suelo de rodillas a un lado del sofá llamándola inútilmente para despertarla.

Y de la desesperación pasó a la furia, maldijo a todo dios existente por ella, maldijo el momento en el que entraron en guerra y sobre todo maldijo al que dejó que ella muriera en vez de él…..¿ Dios Porque? ¿Por qué se la llevo a ella y no a él? Él era el vengador el que tanto daño y sufrimiento había causado... ¿pero ella? Ella lo único malo que hizo en toda su vida fue amarle y esperarle durante tanto tiempo. Un sentimiento que él no se merecía, pero que correspondía y mediante el cual intentaba reparar el daño que causó todos los días que pasaba con ella…aunque supiera que nunca la recompensaría tantas lágrimas derramadas.

Él no se merecía vivir, no lo merecía, no lo merecía…. Y mucho menos sin ella a su lado

La dio un último beso y se despidió.

Porque esta vez no la abandonaría, no volvería a dejarla sola nunca más…ya no. Ahora estaría siempre a su lado.

Esa noche la luna fue testigo de todo. La misma luna que les vio crecer y sufrir, la que vio como crecía el amor en sus cuerpos……el único testigo de sus muertes.

FIN

Es mi primer fic, espero les halla gustado. Agradezco de antemano si dejan algún comentario para saber si nunca debí haber escrito nada o por el contrario es pasable XD

…..((después de tanto tiempo, por fin he corregido los errores que había. Espero que no quede ninguno, pero por si acaso alguno se me a pasado por alto: Disculpen))……


End file.
